


dandelions are so pretty

by orphan_account



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Blood, Pining, Post-High School, lowkey a vent fic HSKLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ever have a childhood friend since high school whom you loved since you first met them only to be reunited again in the future?tsuzukazu hanahaki disease
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. 1 | ever since high school

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone else ever notice that Kazunari's About to Bloom SR card has him with a hibiscus flower in his mouth?? totally hanahaki vibes right there

“Tsuzuroon~! Oi~ Are you headed home? Let me walk with you!” Back then, Kazunari had not dyed his wavy jet black hair. In their Fuyou High uniforms, the pair ran into each other outside of the school gate. Kazunari hid something behind his back while he approached his younger friend.

“Ah- sorry, I’m actually headed to work right now. Talk to you later, Senpai.” Tsuzuru had no ill intent behind his words but he was in a rush since he knew he had to get to work soon. As always, the wannabe writer juggled countless part-time jobs to help his family.

“Oh, it’s cool! No biggie. Totes whateves… And he’s already gone.” The bespectacled boy looked away, trying to ignore his hurt feelings. Sighing, he shoved the pair of movie tickets in his pocket. “ _Maybe I should’ve asked earlier… Shoulda planned this better…“_ The movies were for that Friday evening. “ _I’m such an idiot, haha._ ” His green eyes stung as he left the school alone, trying to not let the tears spill.

On his way home, he faced the familiar bridge that he walked across. Nostalgia welling up, he stopped and decided to head down the river below. “...at least no one can see me cry here,” he thought to himself. The solitary darkness under the bridge comforted the boy ever since he was young. Sitting down on the rocky area covered by rocks beside the river bed, he played with the pile of pebbles as he thought to himself.

_“What am I doing… He’s probably straight... Right? I don’t think he even likes me as a friend… But he’s so caring? No, Tsuzuroon cared about everyone. He’s like this with everyone. Right? He was so nice when I first met him, am I too annoying? A people pleaser, huh? Make friends with everyone, don’t mess with others. I thought that would be an easy goal. No opinions from ol’ Kazu, I’ll agree with anyone. I swear I’ll change when I get to college… Ah- college.... Where am I going. What do I want to do in my life… Doctor Miyoshi has a nice ring to it but I don’t… want to give up my art. Like, at all. I can study all I want but will I be happy doing what my dad wants me to do?”_

  
Kazunari let out a sigh. “I should dye my hair before I head off to college, haha… Maybe that’ll be the change I need to make friends…” he said out loud. “...Yeah, no. That sounds dumb.”

Messing with the end of his hair, he looked out on the tranquil river. No cars ever passed by this bridge around this time, the only sounds he heard were the buzzing insects and the few fish that swam around here. Isolated in this bubble away from the struggles of modern life, this treasured location held a spot in his heart. “It’s melancholic but beautiful, not what people expect when they see me, huh... Out of character? My crafted image of what I want to be and what I am is so… out there,” he sobbed, exhaling a breath he was holding in for the longest time. “This would be pretty to paint, but I don’t want to make art that’s depressing…”

  
He continued to sit silently but the tears had already stopped. Desperate? Empty? Longing for something more? He didn’t know how he felt. Illuminated by the setting sun, he realized that he had been here for too long. He didn’t want to keep his little sister alone for too long.

_“I wanna take Tsuzuroon here… Is that too dorky?”_

The movie tickets went unused and Kazunari never did end up taking Tsuzuru to the river under the bridge.

* * *

“Kazu-kun? Are you feeling alright?” His pink-haired roommate asked while Muku entered the room, returning from a quick shower. Kazunari was staring out into space from the comfort of his dorm room desk, supposedly working on a project for school.

“...Huh? Ah, Mukkun, welcome back. Of course, I’m totes okay! Don’t worry about me~” The blond forced a laugh, avoiding eye contact.

“Hm… If you say so. But you haven’t gotten much sleep lately, I’ve noticed you staying up later than usual. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help out, I’ll be here for you,” Muku voiced his worries for the college student. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Kazunari looked to his roommate, thinking carefully about what he was going to say. He wasn’t going to admit that he was thinking about that one time he was a depressed heartbroken teenager to the middle schooler, what would be a better excuse? “Well, maybe you could help me out with this project for school.”

“Oh! Maybe? What’s it about?” Muku’s eyes sparkled with intrigue, fueled by less enthusiasm to the eyes he made talking about his favorite shojo manga or his family that he cherished dearly.

“Prof assigned me this project today and it’s due in two weeks. We have to make a piece about love and I’m coming short of ideas.”

“Love? I thought you’d be experienced in that kind of stuff, you go to all of those single’s meets and hang out with a lot of people? I was almost sure that you’d have a girlfriend, you started the conversation about it during our first summer camp for our debut show.”

“Mukkun, you remembered that? That was a while back...” Kazunari’s eyes widened in surprise. Bringing back old memories. Those fond memories… “Is it sad to admit that I don’t remember that… I remember vaguely the camping trip… right? Why am I forgetting stuff… It’s not like me… Girlfriends… Crushes...”

“I still remember it like the back of my hand,” the childish wonder in the middle schooler still existed in his eyes. “Anyways, I could recommend you some really cute romance manga that could inspire you?”

“Sure thing, roomie! Uhm, just give me a minute.” Kazunari got up from his desk, stifling a cough. “I need some fresh air, RQ! BRB~”

“Kazu-” was all Kazunari could hear before he shut the door on Muku. Kazunari sped to the bathroom, running past Misumi. Misumi was just leaving the bathroom as he saw Kazunari.

“Woah! Kazu? Are you ok?” Misumi quickly turned around to catch a glimpse of the frantic blonde. “Do you need a triangle?” The agile light blue-haired man ran back after him.

“S-sumi… Not right now-” he said before closing the bathroom door, leaving the Trianglian alone.

“Kazu…” Misumi’s usual smile faded as he worried about his friend.

* * *

The events that happened in the bathroom went by in a blur. Where’s the toilet? Kneeling on the cold tile floor. Glad cleaning day was recent.

Coughing again. Coughing up red. Blood. Is it?

“ _Again? I thought I got over him_.”

Almost about to puke. Something’s coming up. Numerous dandelion petals floating in the red-tinted toilet water.

“ _Shit. It’s not Muku’s fault. It’s not his fault. It’s all of my stupid feelings, but why can't I get over him..._ ”

“...I knew it.” Sumi opened the door, not because he was nosy, but because this exact situation happened only recently. “How bad is it?”

“... It’s only been one or two petals. But this time…”

“Kazu! This is bad. Really bad. That’s a whole bunch of petals. You’ll start coughing up whole flowers if you don’t do something about this…”

“I know- Erg...” he started coughing again.

“Hm...” Misumi kneeled next to his friend, stroking his back and moving Kazu’s hair out of his way to provide reassurance. “Tsuzuru-”

“Sumi, don’t mention him right now...”

“Ah, my bad…”

* * *

Around 50 dandelion petals were flushed down that day. Misumi helped Kazunari clean up the mess. “...Thank you, Sumi,” he weakly mumbled. His sore throat rubbed raw.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Mukkun asked me the same question earlier, haha… It hurts to talk...” Rather, breathing hurt, but he hid that detail from his friend.

“Oh sorry. I’ll do the talking then. Kazu, let’s go on a walk. You can still stand up, right?“ Masumi got up and reached out to pick Kazunari up from the floor

“Mhm…” he grabbed Sumi’s outstretched hand and forced himself to get up. “Urg…”

Misumi led him out of the bathroom and maneuvered without being spotted by anyone. Sakyo tried implementing a curfew but it was loosely followed, especially by the students who frequently pulled all-nighters to study or work on their projects. The MANKAI dorms were quiet around this time at least. The pair went to the courtyard, decorated by Tsumugi’s garden, with no dandelions at all.

“This bench has triangles on it,” Misumi took him to the garden bench and sat down next to him. “Kazu, look! You can see a triangle up there!” He pointed up to a constellation up in the sky, but when Kazunari looked up, he coughed and looked away from the night sky.

“...Sorry, Sumi. I know you’re trying to help-cough. I’m surprised that you haven’t left me alone yet. Haha...”

“Don’t force yourself to talk, Kazu,” his amber eyes laced with concern as he tried to make eye contact. “Tell me about it later. Muku’s probably asleep by now…but you can sleep in my room tonight.”

Kazunari paused for a moment, then struggled to say “Thanks,” with his throat still burning as if the dandelion’s roots were only growing deeper.


	2. 2 | again, with emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wholesome morning at the mankai dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to sincerely apologize SALJAS my mental health is deteriorating and i cope by projecting my worries on fictional characters  
> however, I want to give my favs happy endings, regardless of whatever emotional state I am in 
> 
> i wrote the first chapter in like,, one night, i didn't expect anyone to read it at all so ty for reading this note ww

He… My dad always said that medicine was where it was at. Doctor, researcher, something stable to help the better good. _"Really? You wanna be an artist…"_

 _"I mean, I did get accepted to one of the best fine arts schools around…"_ That was a conversation I had the fall of my last year of high school. It's all a blur, I'm struggling to forget all the details. Why am I forgetting?

_"Yes, but with your grades and hard work, I'm sure you could be anywhere else… Are you sure about this?"_

_“...”_ I don’t remember how the rest of that conversation went but I always get a pit in my stomach every time I think about it.

I wanted to forget my wimpy past. I blocked out most of my time in grade school. All I did back then was study. I made friends, sure. But they sure aren't around today. Well… Except for one. 

Tsuzuru. That time he gave me his band-aid since he saw my foot hurting after trying to break in those new shoes. That time I ran into him in the hallway. Why can I remember him so clearly? His kind, emerald eyes laced with kindness and gentleness. That messy light brown hair that would probably feel nice to run my fingers through. That honest face that couldn't tell a lie if he tried. His sharp jawline that framed everything so perfectly. Those lips that I would love to… er… He's a year younger than me but I feel like he has his life together more so than I do. I know comparison is awful but I can't help myself… 

Erg… I should try and sleep… Misumi let me crash in his dorm for the night… I hope Muku isn't worried…

* * *

Both men struggled to go to sleep that night. 2:56 am. Restless and antsy, this uncertain atmosphere loomed over both of their beds.

"Kazu… you up?"

"...yeah."

"If you start coughing again, I'm telling Izumi."

"Eh? Sumi-" Misumi interrupted before he could say anything more. 

"Tomorrow, it'll be our turn to start getting the Summer Troupe's show ready and you can't go on stage like that. For your own good," his usual higher-pitched voice dropped an octave. 

"..." It still hurt for Kazunari to talk out loud. But the silence said enough. 

“I’m just worried about you that’s all...” he mumbled. They drifted off to sleep shortly after, with unsaid words lingering in the air.

* * *

“Good morning!” Izumi chirped as she walked into the lounge with a hop to her step. After last night’s final showing of the Spring Troupe’s show, she was eager to get going for the next show. 

“Morning, Izumi. ” the ever-reliable cook of the dorms called out from the kitchen. “I’m making omelets, would you like one?”

“Yes, please! You are a blessing, Omi.”

Omi laughed. “I’m doing what I can to help out,” he replied with his usual toothy grin.

“Hm? Oh, are you making omelets?“ Tsuzuru came into the room as well. “I can help out if you need anything, Omi.”

“Thanks! If you could crack and beat those eggs, I’d appreciate it.”

“...Omi-lettes,” a voice came from out of nowhere.

Homare boomed, entering the room alongside his roommate. “I always appreciate your clever interjections, Hisoka-kun.” 

“Arisu, you’re too loud...” the sleepy boy was eyeing the couch but then realized he had to go to his part-time job soon so he went against it.

“Did the Psycho Sleeper say Omi-lettes? God, the Winter Troupe is full of dad jokes!” Yuki quipped with his usual sass. “You all are such dads.”

“It’s always like this with them,” Tasuku sighed as he walked in from the front door. He just finished his morning run. “Say, isn’t time for the Summer Troupe to start getting ready for their next play?”

“It’s always theater with you. You’re no different from the other winter weirdos,” the green-haired boy crossed his arms. 

“I’m not going to argue with that,” he simply stated. 

Muku and Tenma came in the lounge at the mention of the Summer Troupe. Since it was a lazy weekend, the boys were in casual clothes, ready for their practice later that same day. “Lively as ever, I see. I don’t think starting a fight with Tasuku-san is a good idea.”

“Shut up, hack. This is how I usually talk.”

“Yeah, yeah. You won’t admit it but you’re also a theater weirdo too,” Tenma flashed a smug smirk to his direction.

“Look who’s talking.”

“Aah? I take this job seriously-”

“Stop fighting already, you guys,” Muku tried to stop their usual argument but something else was on his mind. He was looking around the room with worried eyes.

“Hm? Muku, something up?” Izumi questioned the pink-haired boy. The pair almost went back to arguing until they realized that their friend was troubled by something.

“Er… Kazunari-kun didn’t sleep in our room last night, so I was wondering where he went...”

“What? Did something happen?” Tsuzuru worried while cracking another egg in the kitchen. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know… He said he was working on a school project and then left the room? I don’t think he would’ve left the dorms.”

“Hmm… A mystery, eh? Shiki-sama, would you like to investigate this further, like old time’s sake?” Arisugawa gestures as he did for the second Winter play they performed not too long ago.

“Zz...zZz…” Hisoka was fast asleep on the couch. 

“That was fast,” the orange-haired leader commented. “Anyways, has anyone here seen Kazunari today?” As a leader, he felt responsible for everyone in the Summer Troupe and their wellbeing.

No one had a clue what happened to the extroverted man. Even after the usual breakfast time, he didn’t show up. Everyone that usually popped up early morning appeared: the high schoolers from Spring came and everyone else from Autumn woke up for breakfast too. Summer had a meeting at noon to plan their next show.

“...Come to think of it, I don’t think I saw Misumi today,” Izumi thought out loud at the end of breakfast. “ _Itaru too… but he’s probably just playing games again. It is the weekend after all.”_

“W-well, as long as they come to our meeting today, it should be ok?” Muku looked uneasy saying that statement. 

“Friendly McExtrovert and Trianglian aren’t known for being on time. But they’ll show up eventually.”

* * *

“Where ARE they?” A half-hour past the time they wanted to meet in the practice room, Tenma furrowed his brows. “What could they be doing?” 

“Should we check Misumi-kun’s dorm room?” Muku fidgeted and messed with his hands waiting for the two to come. 

“Let’s try that. We should’ve done that thirty minutes ago, _leader_.”

“Not like you had better ideas.”

“Ugh. Let’s all go check it out. Izumi texted me that she’d be busy earlier so she’s not coming. But I have no idea where the other two could be.” 

* * *

Tsuzuru climbed up the stairs of the dorms. He headed towards the Summer Troupe’s wing, moving wistfully. He’s only checking up on his friend. That’s all, right? Friend. More like a childhood friend. Since high school. “ _Senpai, huh? He sure doesn’t act like one. Making everyone worry, including Muku and the rest of Summer. Including...”_

He shook that thought out of his head. _“It’s just Miyoshi-san. I’m sure he’s just sleeping in… His sleeping face. I wonder how he sleeps. His bed-head would be funny to see first thing in the morning… I remember when he hadn’t dyed his hair yet. Blonde hair does suit him but black looked fine on him. But to be honest, it’s kinda cute when he’s excited over social media and taking selfies. But he’s at his best when he’s seriously concentrating on working on his art… his focused green eyes on his painting, those really pretty eyes-”_

Ah. Oh no. That taste of metal came back. Metal. Grass. Blood. Something stuck in his throat. Holding in a cough. Burning. Like drinking burning hibiscus tea without the water. Clutching at his throat. 

_“I can’t. Not again.”_

Tsuzuru, before coming anywhere close to the top of the stairs, sped up the stairs so that he could go to the upstairs bathroom. He rushed in there, praying that no one else saw him run in. Thank God for the bathroom cleaning day. On his knees, in front of the toilet seat. Coughing and hacking. That sweet scent of hibiscus flowers came back. Blood came up. How many petals? It’s hard to keep track. 

_“It happened again… It hurts like hell.”_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for only hurting kazu so,,, mutual... pining... :) 
> 
> ill edit the tags in a bit,, i don't think im going sicko mode on everyone with the angst,,, I don't want to read complete depression, its not very buru buru blooming of me 
> 
> comments concerns complaints? let me know on twt  @_notakey  or feel free to leave a comment below :)


End file.
